


Sing A Song

by xNewPerspectivex



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNewPerspectivex/pseuds/xNewPerspectivex
Summary: Kamishiro Kuroe is the daughter of Kamishiro Rize. Meaning she is a full ghoul. Kuroe falls into the world of Owari no Seraph, where she faces the difficult challenges of fighting against vampires and accepting her own identity - and what about love? Can't miss out on that now can we?





	1. 01

    It was a big surprise for Kuroe to fall into an anime, the only places she had heard of that happening was fanfictions and made up dreams. Regardless, here she was, in her nine-year-old body inspecting her hands and legs as if they were the most fascinating things in the world. This was how Rene found the little pink haired child - looking at her fingers and toes as if they were aliens. When he made his presence known, however, she immediately looked up into his ruby red eyes with her brown ones.

    He guided the girl to where the vampires were located at, where the Hyakuya Orphanage had just been broken into. He noticed that Lacus wasn't around and dropped ger off before searching fpr the other vampire. Kuroe looked at the children being loaded into the back of a truck. Kuroe must have looked fragile and vulnerable, she was in an oversized gray sweatshirt, her pink hair reaching her shoulders, with white leggings and brown boots. She was absolutely freezing since she had no idea where se had woke up at. She hugged her small frame when someone suddenly wrapped a white cloak around her. 

    "It wouldn't be good if the livestock froze to death before it arrived, right, little lamb?" Crowley was crouched next to Kuroe, having took an extra cloak from one of the runks. Kuroe just stared at him, her breath producing white fog and Crowley chuckled. "Not much for words, eh? That's okay." He said and then stood up, patting her head. "Horn Skuld, contact Queen Krul Trepes and tell her that I want this child to live with me." He said. "Now, little lamb, what is your name?"

    "Kamishiro Kuroe." She said between shivers of her freezing form. Crowley gave a smirk before looking at Horn Skuld, the blonde nodded before going to seek out the queen of vampires herself. "Etto...I think I should go now, thank you for the cloak." Kuroe said, handing Crowley back the cloak and moving to the group of kids getting into the truck befpre Crowley could try to give it back to her. There, she saw Yuu and Mika intensely staring at Crowley before their eyes flickered to the pinkette.

    "Oi, are you okay?" Yuu asked. He seemed to be glaring daggers at the vampires already. "He didn't hurt ypu dod he, Kuroe?"

    "Eh...?" Kuroe was surprised that he knew her name. Mika, seeing the confusion on her face coughed into his hand and snuggled one of the younger children closer to him before talking to her.

    "You haven't been at the orphanage for the last two days, Kuroe-chan. Are you okay?" He asked giving her the most angelic smile she had even seen. Kuroe nodded, realizing that she must have been an orphan in this anime.

    "Mhm, you know how I am, Mika-kun. I like to explore." She said giddily. It was so much easier having the main characters know who she was than having to introduce herself from the beginning. Mika smiled and Yuu seemed to relax. Some of the children cuddled up against Kuroe and she let out a sigh, wrapping her arms around one of them. She closed her eyes, looking out at her favorite anime characters. She was content with this for now, she had to be.

* * *

    Once they had reached Sanguinem, Kuroe was summoned by Krul Trepes instead of having to go through the process of getting ready to be treated as cattle. Because of this, Rene, Lacus, and some other guards were escorting her to the throne room. Kuroe gripped the ends of her sleeves in each hand, still freezing since the city was still slightly exposed to the elements. Lacus looked down at the pinkette, surprised she didn't seemed fearful from the vampires, but actually relaxed - like she knew them. She just seemed to be slightly shaking from the winter weather.

    Lacus suddenly stopped and placed a hand on Kuroe, stopping her as well. Kuroe looked up at the vampire, he leaned down and sniffed her hair. She smelled like lilacs and baby shampoo. He figured that lilacs was from how her blood might taste, and baby shampoo from her bathing. He then straightened out and continued walking to the throne room - not noticing the deep blush on the nine-year-old's face. 

    The group finally made it to throne room, Lacus and Rene accompanying her to the main throne rokm while the other three waited outside. In the throne room, Chesse Belle, Horn Skuld, Crowley, Ferid, and Krul Trepes seemed to be havinv a heated argument. "I don't care Lord Crowley, those children are in my custody and if they want to go with you that's the only way." She yelled at him. Rene coughed and she turned to glare at him. Her eyes landed on Kuroe and she never let the glare leave her face, but stood up straighter and made her way to the "human" girl. "You, you're Kamishiro Kuroe, correct?"

    "Yes."

    "You came from the Hyakuya Orphanage, correct?"

    "Yes."

    "And who in this room found you first?" Krul Trepes asked. Crowley smirked, thinking that he was the one who had the forst interaction with Kuroe. Kuroe looked at the queen and blinked before reaching up and grabbing Rene's cloak and giving a slight tug on it. "I see." Rene looked down at the little girl, surprised that she had actually grabbed his cloak. He didn't make her remove her hand, in fact he found some comfort from it. 

    "What?" Crowley asked, disbelief crossing his face. "But I gave you a cloak to help you keep warm."

    "Before that, this vampire found me in a back alley beside the Hyakuya Orphanage." Kuroe finally spoke, surprising some of the vampires at how mature she sounded. "I can't remember what I was doing there, but he is the one who found me." Krul Trepes smirked before turning to the small audience in the throne room.

    "I suddenly see why you are interested in her, Lord Crowley." Trepes said. She then approached the small girl and stooped down to be eye to eye with her. She offered her a kind smile, but her eyes held mischief within them. "Tell me human, do you have any desire to live with any of the vampires in this room?"

    Kuroe looked around the room, while she did have a crush on numerous vampires in this room throughout the series, she would rather live with the others that came from the Hyakuya Orphanage. Kuroe then met eyes with Krul who seemed to be studying her emotionless face. "I'm sorry, but no, Queen Trepes. I would rather stay with my ohana." Trepes seemed confused at this word, but then smirked and stood ul.

    "Alright, you heard the human, take her back to her 'ohana'." Krul said. Rene and Lacus nodded. Rene was slightly disappointed that Kuroe didn't want to live with him, since he found the little girl amuaing. Lacus was upset she didn't want to live with him because he wanted to get a taste of her blood. Crowley was upset because he wanted to play woth her some before she died from the virus. Ferid and Krul did find her interesting, and decided they would call on her if they ever wanted to be entertained by her. 

    They walked back to where her family would be living at, Kuroe finally letting go of Rene's cloak. She looked up at the two vampires before bowing and then looked at them with a slight smile. "Thanks for walking me home, have a safe trip back, okay?" She then walked inside without a word from the two vampires who were shocked bybwhat she had said.

* * *

    Kuroe was now thirteen, and had be given a vaccine by the queen to prevent her death. The queen knew that it wasn't needed, but was cautious since she didn't want the younger pinkette dying. The vampires seemed to have grown found of Kuroe, some of the guards remained indifferent, but the nobles - they always came around the Hyakuya household to see if the pinkette was there. Either just to watch her or to talk to her. They always found hpw she acted around the other kids interesting as well, she treated them much like she did the vampires: kind, and caring, never really judging them for what they chose.

    Kuroe, on the other hand, was barely surviving by eatong dead humans under the oh so watchful gaze of the noble vampires. They had gotten on her nerves, always stalking her and her having to act like she never knew they were there. Not to mention they made a new needle that pierced through her skin like a knife cutting butter. So she was cranky that she was often weak from having her blood taken often. 

    It was a rare night at their ouse that the kids were being rowdy. She knew the vampires were outside, listening and she sighed quietly. "How about I sing to you before you go to sleep?" She asked. The kids seemed shock that she had offered this since she never sung to them since the vampires took them.

    "Kuroe-chan will sing?"

    "Ane-san will sing again!"

    "I missed your voice!"

    Kuroe sniled gently and helped them get ready for bed before tucking them in, Yuu watching from the sidelines. She sat on the ladder, and opened her mouth.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head_

_and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe and here it's warm._

_**Here the daises guard you from every harm,** _

_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true._

_**Here is the place, where I love you...** _

    The kids slowly closed their eyes and fell asleep before she could even finish the lullaby. It was a mixture of English and Japanese, so they could sort of understand it. Yuu was almost asleep himself before Kuroe went to wake him up. "Go upstairs and lie dow, Yuu-kun. I'm about to go to bed myself." She said with a smile. Yuu glared and rolled his eyes.

    "I'm staying up until Mika comes home. I need to make sure he eats." He mumbled. Kuroe gave a soft smile before going back up the ladder. "Have sweet dreams, Kuroe."

    "You too, Yuu-kun." She said.

* * *

    That night, Kuroe was awakened by Mika. "Mika? What's going on?" She asked. Mika smiled and began to tell her how they were all breaking out of the city - and living their lives on the outside, away from vampires. Kuroe knew how this ended and it was not pretty. "Mika...What if...we die?"

    "I'd rather die than keep living like this," Mika said a sad smile on his face. "Kuroe-chan, if we do die, don't blame yourself. We would rather have that than live with them." Mika then stood up and offered a hand to the girl. "Are you coming with us?" Kuroe looked up at him and heard the excited whispers of the children in the living room. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

    "Of course I am," Kuroe said. Mika smiled brightly before gathering the kids together and guiding them through the quiet streets of Sanguinem. Kuroe gripped onto Yuu's hand, her heart racing, knowing what was about to happen as the neared the exit of the city. Yuu noticed her nervousness and squeezed her hand, giving her a reassuring smile. Kuroe grinned back up at him. They quietly made their way across the floor, then Ferid approached them, a smirk on his face. Kuroe yanked back on Yuu's shirt, a silent fear growing from her very core. "Ohana..." She whispered. This caused some of the kids to look at her, she explained to them a long time what it meant - so they looked at her happily, feeling as if they may be able to beat him towards the exit.

    When the fight happened, Ferid pushed Kuroe away - knowing that Rene, Lacus, and many others would be mad if their favorite human died. He then attacked the children one by one, stabbing Mika and then being shot in the head. Kuroe ran towards Yuu and Mika - she didn't know why, but she helped Yuu try to pull Mika up the stairs. Mika pushed the two kids off of him, tears streaming down his face. "Go! Leave! It's not your fault we died! Please, just live for us!" He begged. Kuroe and Yuu began crying, Yuu trying to step towards Mika, but Kuroe pulled him back.

    "We can't Yuu-kun, he'll die out there..." Kuroe said. Yuu looked at Kuroe, and nodded - tears still streaming down both of their faces. He grabbed her hand and ran up the stairs, Kuroe trying to keep up. "We love you, Mika-san!" Kuroe yelled back at the blonde. They ran through the tunnel, Yuu screaming and crying while Kuroe silently cried. When they reached the snow, Yuu tripped, causing Kuroe to fall after him and the twp to tumble down the hill. At the bottom, they untangled themselves and looked out at Japan, it being in shambles.

    "Oh? There's two instead of one?" 

    Kuroe turned around to see Guren and two women behind him. Yuu did the same, nobody went to move, just openly staring at each other.

    And that's how they joined the Japanese Imperial Army

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is from my old account ponyo (on Quotev), I'm moving it to this website bc I feel like it is not as known on Quotev, so I feel like it would have a better shot on here. Anyways, I did change Kuroe A LOT, I made her more warm and bubbly in this one than the last one. I kind of want her to be the opposite of Touka. I feel like I made her too much like Touka in the old one. I shall edit this in the morning since it is extremely late for me and I have work tomorrow so goodnight ❤ Also please take this: https://www.quotev.com/quiz/10231582/Love-Interest so I know who wants Kuroe to end up with in the end ❤


	2. 02

    Kuroe woke up, yawning in her twin sized bed. She had been staying at this apartment for two or three months now, Yuu lived with her but he slept in the living room so she could have her own personal space. She would try to get him to sleep in her room, and she could sleep in the living room but he kept refusing. She eventually purchased a good futon for him to sleep on so he wouldnt have a bad back. She was now seventeen and back to her old self. She quickly got out of bed and went to her closet - she changed into her school uniform and put on her shoes before going into the livingroom. Yuu was asleep, he looked so peaceful and looked like he wasn't having any nightmares. His sleeping face also looked really cute to Kuroe.

    "Yuu-kun, wake up!" She yelled, hitting him upside the head with a pillow. Yuu yelped when he felt the pillow hit him hard. He bolted up right and glared at Kuroe.

    "Dammit, Kuroe-chan! Why can't you wake me up peacefully just once?" He yelled. Kuroe giggled and gave him a soft smile before putting her hands behind her back, the pillow still in them.

    "Aw, where's the fun in that?" She asked. Yuu glared. "Now get up and get dressed before we're late to school." She said skipping off to the kitchen to put some toast in the toaster for a quick breakfast. Yuu grumbled before getting up and going into the bathroom to get dressed. The two of them were being punished for breaking protocol when patroling the walls borders. Kuroe got the toast, giving the piece to Yuu as he walked into the kitchen.

    The two then walked out the door and down the street to the school. They were suspended from the army, and were attending regular school as a result. That didn't really bother Kuroe, but it tore Yuu up. "I just think that sending us to public school is right!" He argued.

    "Well, Yuu-kun, we're still minors. If we were older we would probably be facing worse punishment than this so be thankful." Kuroe said and gave him a cheerful smile. "Besides, how long has it been since you socialized with someone other than me?" Yuu blushed and crossed his arms, glaring off to the side. Kuroe giggled before tightening the straps on her bag and skipping a couple of feet a head of ravenette. Meanwhile, Yuu looked after the pinkette, a small dopey grin appearing on his face as the older female then turned around and told him to hurry up.

    She was all he had left. She was all he ever needed. But her head seemed to be in other places whenever he would try to get the nerve to confess to her, she would often appeared worried from time to time and clutch a locket that she had found in her belongings at Sanguinem. She never showed Yuu what was in it, but he figured it held a picture of someone that was close to her - before she got put in the orphanage, before this happened with the vampires, before everything went to shit, he wondered what kind of life Kuroe led. He wouldn't know about the bloodshed and battles she had been in until much later. Yuu wouldn't see the silent tears she shed for her mother or know the guilt she felt when she called the ambulance for Kaneki instead of Rize. 

    "Yuu! C'mon!" Kuroe suddenly said, looking up at the taller male and tugging on his sleeve. It reminded him of when they were kids and she did this to him and Mika often. "You okay, bud?"

    "Y-Yeah...Let's just get to class." He mumbled, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the classroom. A small blush appeared on his face once more and Kuroe just looked at the back of his head, confused once more. She shrugged it off and eventually caught up to his pace, a smile on her face as they continued holding hands.

* * *

    Kuroe was sitting in the desk next to Yuu's, while she noticed the purplette sitting behind him.  _Shinoa-senpai~ She's even more adorable in person~_  Kuroe thought, looking at one of her favorite characters from the show. Shinoa looked up to see Kuroe looking at her, who gave a soft smile and wave before returning to taking down notes.

     _She seems friendly. And studious... How does she manage to stay with Yuu? He's spacing out and from his file seems to be rowdy, and uncaring of others._ Shinoa thought as she saw Yuu ~~staring~~ glaring out of the window, lost in thought.  _And from what I'm told about Guren, he only cares about Kuroe-chan. It's because they're family._

    "This is bullshit." Yuu said. The teacher wipped his head around to begin lecturing Yuu, but Kuroe stood up and gave a slight bow to the teacher. Yuu and the teacher seemed surprised at this, while Kuroe seemed to be calm and collected.

    "Please forgive him, sensei, he's upset because he knows I'm going to score higher on the exam than him." Kuroe said. Yuu blushed and stood up, hands on the desk while the teacher began to smirk. Some of the classmates chuckled.

    "What do you mean by that?!"

    "Spacing out during class isn't healthy, Yuu-kun." Kuroe said, poking his cheek and pushing him back some. "If you want to be the best you better  **cooperate** ," she looked back at Shinoa who felt her breath catch in her throat, "and get better grades." She then sat down while the teacher agreed and started going over the lesson once more.

    Shinoa tapped on Yuu's shoulder, showing him her notebook. He read it, while Kuroe continued to take down notes. She already knew that the military sent someone to watch over them, so she didn't need to know about what Shinoa had to say. Yuu had another outburst, "Hush it, Yuu!" Kuroe yelled at the younger boy who blushed. The tescher chuckled, seeing how the two got along like brother and sister before continuing.

    After class, Shinoa approached the two orphans, Kuroe happily talking to Yuu about getting ice cream. "Hello, Kuroe-chan." Shinoa greeted. Kuroe smiled at the purple haired girl, Shinoa smiling right back. "I'm an officer from the military, I'm Shinoa. Nice to meet you."

    "Nice to meet you too, Shinoa-senpai." Kuroe said happily. "Sorry if Yuu-kun gets on your nerves, he does that to a lot of people." Yuu glared and pinched her cheek. "Ooowwww! Stop Yuu-kun!" She said, swatting his hand awy. "Yuu-kun told me that we hsd to make friends in order to get back into the army. I hope I can meet your standards." Kuroe said.

    "I'm not worried about you making friends, Kuroe-chan. Yuu, on the other hand, I'm worried may fall short." She said with a slight chuckle. 

    "I don't need to make anymore friends, I'm content woth Kuroe." Yuu said.

    "It's aboht team work, Yuu-chan. You have to be able to trust other people than me." Kuroe said. "I mean, eventually I'm going to die." Yuu glared st those words, looked off to the side and began walking out of the classroom to their lockers. "I would rather die mortal than immortal." She said after him.

    Shinoa and Kuroe walked beside one another to their lockers to put on their shoes, they talked about different things - ranging from shows they remembered as kids, to their favorite foods - they got alobg pretty well. Yuu, on the other hand, was annoyed that Kuroe was getting comfortable woth someone pther than him. "Are you going to keep stalking us or something?" Yuu asked.

    "What part of surviellance officer don't you get?" Shinoa asked. "I'm with you until both of your suspensions are lifted." Yuu scoffed at this and picked up his bag, gravbing Kuroe by the arm.

    "C'mon."

    "Yuu-kun-"

     "No wait, leave me alone!" A voice yelled out, the three turned just in time to see Yoichi falling backwards onto the floor. Shinoa took a step towards him, while Kuroe yanked her arm out of Yuu's hand. She took a step towards him, the bullies drawing near to him. 

    "Kuroe! Wait, you idiot!" Yuu telled after the girl, but she didn't bother listening and cut the bullies off from reaching Yoichi. She gave the brunette a smile before offering her hand to him, Yoichi looked at her bewildered.

    "Bullies are big jerks, aren't they? Say, why don't you be my friend and the most I'll make you do is hang out with me?" She asked Yoichi. The brunette kept staring up at the girl, while the bullies seemed to be fuming behind her. One grabbed her shoulder and was in the process of spinning her sround when Yuu approached them.

    "Hey let her go. Any man who hits a woman, is a coward." Yuu said. Yamanaka turned to Yuu who had a grip on his hand. Kuroe got Yoichi up and moved him to a safer location. Shinoa chuckled while Yamanaka and Yuu were arguing.

    "You can't hurt civilians."

    "What?!"

* * *

    The four teenagers were walking back from the store, Yuu and Yoichi carrying the snacks. Kuroe tried to get the bag from Yoichi but he insisted on carrying it. So she hung back with Shinoa, Yuu grumbling about how Shinoa should be helping. "Yoichi-kun." Kuroe said, causing the brunette to look back at her. "What were those bullies wanting anyways?" Yoichi blushed whole Yuu continued walking.

    "I-I'm not being bullied." He said. "I want to be their friend to ask a favor." He mumbled. Kuroe gave a soft smile before catching up with him, Yuu turned around at this, surprise written on his face.

    "No one should be getting picked on if you want to be their friend," Yuu said. "A true friend wouldn't do that."

    "And what do you know about true friends?" Shinoa asked. Yuu stopped and grabbed a can, walking up to her like he was going to throw it. She just merely chuckled while Kuroe sweat dropped.

    "Anywaus, Yoichi-kun, what was the favor you wanted to ask? Yuu and I may be able to help you." She said, giving him a soft smile. Yoichi blushed and looked at the ground before telling her.

    "Yamanaka-kun is in the Imperial Army and I was wanting him to reccomend me. There's a rumor going around that he may qualify for the Moon Demon Company." Yoichi said. "I don't think you can help me, sorry Kuroe-senpai."  _S-senpai?_

    "Yamanaka? Who is that?" Yuu asked.

    "The one who punched you, Yuu-kun." Kuroe said. She then paused, knowing that Yamanaka wasn't in the Imperial Armg, but still she turned to Shinoa while Yuu went om a rant about how Guren would let him in and not Yuu and Kuroe. "Shinoa-san, wouldn't Yamanaka be suspended since he doesn't know who is in the army as trainees and who is not?" Shinoa blinked at this.

    "I suppose, but I've never heard of Yamanaka. Maybe Guren is withholding information from me? Either way, yes he may for engaging conflict." Shinoa said. Yuu seemed pleased to hear this and began walking down the steps before pausing.

    "Yoichi, don't join the army. It'll tear you apart." Yuu said.

    "Huh?"

    "Yuu-kun!" Kuroe sternly said while Yoichi began tearing up. She place a hand on his shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. "Just because you think he looks weak doesn't mean that he is. You need to be more open minded." Yuu turned around, surprised that Kuroe was standing up for someone she barely knew. "I think he can do it. Believe in him, Yuu-kun." She said. 

    At that moment, an alarm began blaring. The announcement that a vampire had broken out of a research facility, Yoichi looked at the building while Yuu dropped the snacks. "Kuroe!" He yelled and grabbed her hand, running towards their lockers that held Yuu's katana, and  Kuroe's ninja stars. 

    Kuroe looked bacl at Shinoa who was yelling at them, but got Yoichi to call the Moon Demon Company. They quickly got their weapons, Kuroe hesitating. "Yuu-kun. Be careful, okay?" She asked. She knew he would make it out alive, but she had gotten quite attached to him from living with him for eight years. It was a given.

    "The same goes for you, Kuroe, now come on." He said, giving the pinkette a smile before running up the stairs to the classroom where the vampire was at. Once the two teenagers got to the classroom, Yuu decided he would approach the vampire first and then Kuroe could surprise her when she was focused on Yuu. 

    Kuroe readyed her ninja stars, since that was her go to weapon. She would train with Yuu with a sword, but figured she would never really like fighting a vampire with a sword. Anyways, Yuu attacked the vampire, swinging his sword to try to get her arm cut off. When she swung her arm up again, Kuroe threw a ninja star at her - makinging the straps on her hospital gown get wedged into the floor, limiting her movements and throwing her off of her objective.

    "What?! Another human? You're both annoying." She yelled before running towards Kuroe, Yuu attacked her from behind, cutting her arm off in a swift movement. The vampire shrieked and moved back after grabbing her arm.

    "Yamanaka," Kuroe said, getting the attention of the teenaged boy while Yuu and the vampire began to foght each other once more. "Get the girl and get out of here! You're a soldier, aren't you?" She asked with a smirk. Yamanaka blushed and shook his head. "That's what I thought. Well, since you have the nerve to lie about being a soldier, do you have the nerve to save your own skin?" She hissed at him. 

    "Don't look away!" The vampire was suddenly by Kuroe, who dodged an attack and threw a ninja star that acted like a boomerang and came back when it cut the vampire's cheek. The vampire growled and jumped back to the desk with the girl. "Once I drink her blood and restored to full power, I'll obliterate you brats!" 

    "Get away!" Yoichi yelled, tackling her and coming from no where. The vampire screeched as Yuu then ran up to her, fighting her some before she pushed them out through to the window, causing them to crash into a tree. Yoichi ran to the window while Kuroe made sure the girl was safe before following Yoichi to Yuu.

    Yoichi threw himself at the boy wjo was arguing with Guren. This caused Yuu to hit his head and black out, Kuroe chuckled at this while Guren crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Who's that?"

    "That's Yoichi." Kuroe said, walking up beside the man. "He's our friend."

    "I'm surprised that Yuu could make friends, or would let you have any other than him." Guren mumbled.

    "Ypu know what that means, right?" Shinoa asked. Guren raised an eyebrow. "They held up to their end of the deal, now you have to hold up to yours."

    "What?!"

* * *

    While the three teenagers were waiting for Yuu to wake up, Kuroe decided to go out and seek Guren. Her stomach rumbled and she groaned - she had been growing weak from not eating humans since Yuu had been attaching himself to her lately. She figured Guren could keep a secret, and could potentially help her out. 

    She followed Guren's scent down the many halls in the building, and eventually stumbled across his office. She knocked lightly before opening the door. "Huh? Kuroe? What are you doing here?" Guren asked. He seemed to be looking over some paperwork but put it down once he had seen the pinkette.

    "Guren-san." She said, she fumbled with the sleeves of her jacket. She sighed, knowing it was better to get this over with sooner than later. "If I tell you something, can you keep it a secret?"

    "It depends. Who do I have to keep it from?"

    "Everyone." Kuroe then launched into explaining aboyt Anteiku, and who she was. Guren took this all in before standing up.

    "Then...Are you a vampire?"

    "No...I'm much worse." Kuroe sighed and looked off to the side. "I'm a ghoul. I eat humans. Anteiku would seek out already dead humans and make meals out of them. We never killed a live human."

    "So...You want me to get you dead human body parts?" Guren asked.

    "If you want me to keep living."

    Guren weighed his choices, he had grown attached to Kuroe and would often look forward to her visits. As long as it was dead humans, it was okay, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it since there will be more drama later on. If you would like to go ahead and read my other chapters for this story go to my new Quotev @xxchioniiexx. Also, what songs would you like to see in future chapters for Kuroe to sing? I could probably find a situation to fit it in to be extremely honest. Also would you like to see more memories of when she was in the vampire city? Or see memories from the vampires about her? I may post the third and fourth chapter this Friday. And then the fifth and sixth next Monday. Hope you enjoyed <3  
> Please take this: https://www.quotev.com/quiz/10231582/Love-Interest


	3. 03

    Kuroe was walking down the many hallways of the academy, Yoichi beside her. She had been talking to the brunette and getting along with him a lot more than she thought she would. She remembered in the episode he first appeared in, how she thought he was adorable. Now, that she was face to face with the smol cinnamon roll, she could really notice how cute his features were. His wide, green eyes made him seen more childlike and innocent, while his hair framed his face perfectly. Yoichi noticed how the pinkette's replies to his comments and questions were slow and he eventually turned to see her balantly staring at him. "Kuroe-senapi, what's wrong?" He asked.

    Kuroe blinked before waving her hand to dismiss his worried thoughts. "Ah, sorry, Yoichi-kun. I was admiring your looks." She said bluntly. Yoichi blushed, having developed a slight crush on the older girl. "I'm kind of envious, though. I bet you can't keep either sex off of you, huh?" She asked. Yoichi turned another shade of red, if that was possible, before looking off to the side. Yoichi didn't mind the compliment from the girl, but couldn't bare the thought that he was better looking than her. Her looks were feminine, to an extent, but she had a somewhat strong jawline and tomboyish charm that had drew him in. He did find her beautiful though, her brown eyes did seem to hold a sens of softness to them, and he also got the feeling that she was a strong fighter.

    Kuroe always tried to be kind to others, whether they were a ghoul or human. She knew that her mother had a hell of a reputation, known for being a gourmet and eating hparts of humans whenever she pleased and left their remains to rot and bleed out. Because of this, she always aimed to try to cover up her mother's slight disappointments to the ghoul community. As much as Kuroe hated to admit it, it was people like her mother - their ghoul side - that made the humans fear them. Her mother was the reason why many humans still hated ghouls. She wanted to be a reason why people like and respected ghouls. Not to fall in love with them, or to fantasize about marrying them - but to seek them out when they need guidance and a helping hand. But that debate is for another day.

    "Anyways," Yoichi then began on with the conversation he had thought that Kuroe had been listening to. "How are you liking your classes, Kuroe-senpai?"

    "Ah, they're alright." Kuroe said and then paused. A pout formed on her lips. "Although, sometimes Yuu-kun tries to argue with the teachers and that gets him in even more trouble. Not just with the teachers, but with Lieutenant Colonel Guren." Kuroe often worried about how Guren may treat Yuu when she's not around. Guren seemed to be slightly kinder to Yuu whenever she was there. She also wasn't dumb, she knew that the army was performing experiments on Yuu. Whether they were performing them on her or not, she wasn't sure but she knew she wasn't part of the prophecy that Guren talked about when he picked up the two children from Sanguinem. "I wish for just a week he would try to stay in line." She mumbled. 

    Yoichi gave a sheepish smile to the girl. He knew that Yuu and Kuroe were always joined at the hip, so he may have some competition when it came to the girl. "Don't worry, Kuroe-senpai, I'm sure he's fine." 

    Kuroe smiled happily, her eyes meeting the gaze of Yoichi's. She felt close to him, and comfortable. She knew she could trust him. Kuroe blinked, seeing black spots beginning to appear on her vision. Yoichi got a panicked look on his face as confusion crossed the pinkette's face. Her eyes seemed to be rolling into the back of her head, but Yoichi couldn't tell because her eyelids began to cover her brown eyes. She was taking a step forward, but it seemed that she was now falling. Yoichi reached out and grabbed her, just before she could hit the ground. A couple students had stopped and began to watch as Yoichi struggled to pick up the petite girl. Yoichi managed to get her, when another pinkette walked up to him. "Do you need some help?" Yoichi nodded, tearful that something drastic had happened to his friend.

* * *

    Guren was walking down one of the streets, having gotten out of a meeting about the vampires and their changes of attacks. He suggested that the group of teens from two days ago - Yuu, Kuroe, and Yoichi be on the Moon Demon Company. The rest of the gentlemen on the board were reviewing his request when they asked about Kimizuki. Guren knew that Kimizuki had potential to be a great soldier, just not the right attitude about it. He sighed, until a girl - roughly Kuroe's age came up to him. "Guren-sama, Guren-sama! Kuroe! She's at the nursing clinic!" She said. He felt his heart drop - he had grown attached to Kuroe, not in a romantic way, but in a way that he could view her as a little sister or a daughter even. He gave a stiff nod, before moving swiftly to the nursing clinic. 

    He passed several colleagues, giving a simple nod or wave to them. They were all wondering what could have gotten the man in such a state to where he wouldn't even say a teasing phrase to them. He had a journey, not a long one, but one long enough to make his head focus on one sole thing. He let out a sigh as he approached the clinic, and pushed pass some nurses to the main desk. He had to find out where she was. "Kamishiro Kuroe, where is she?" He demanded.

    "She's on the third floor, room three hundred and one." The secretary said - slightly intimidated by how out of he looked and his eyes. His eyes read anger and worry, so she spat that information out without asking what relation he had to her. As quickly as he appeared, he disappeared to the elevator. 

    He slammed on the button, tapping his foot impatiently, he let out a sharp intake of breath before turning on his heel and walking towards the stairs. He could probably get up there faster this way than taking the elevator. He began calmly walking up the steps - then walking two at a time up, then three. Soon, he was at the third floor - doctors and nurses loitered around at various rooms, none seemed to be too worried so maybe she was in a stable condition. He looked at the room she was in, Yoichi was waiting outside - he looked worried, with slight guilt. He was holding himself, and Kimizuki was next to him. Guren walked over there, an air of dominance and intimidation spilling out before he could help it. 

    "You two. You helped her get here when she blacked out?" He asked. Yoichi nodded, and seemed to have been crying.

    "Yes, Lieutenant Colonel." Kimizuki finally spoke up for the both of them. "She was walking beside Yoichi and talking - she seemed normal, but when I looked back at the pair she was in the middle of passing out. Yoichi caught her before she could hit the ground though - he potentially saved her life." Kimizuki said.

    "Is that so? Then, good job, Yoichi-kun." Guren said and moved to go in when Yoichi stopped him.

    "I should have noticed the signs though...She seemed so out of it while we were walking." Yoichi sniffled, and Guren noticed how he seemed to be remembering something. "I told her to stop skipping breakfast, and she said that she was fine. Guren...is she starving herself? The more I think about it, the more I think she's becoming more and more thin. I remember when she first came to this school she looked so healthy and now-"

    "Enough, Yoichi." Guren silenced the boy, he couldn't let him know about Kuroe's secret just yet.  He didn't even know if Kuroe would tell anyone other than him. Maybe Yuu, but he highly doubted that the dense idiot even noticed if she was starving. He glared at the door. "Don't worry about her, Yoichi, I will get her fixed up. She's stronger than we think." He meant to think that last part, but it slipped. It was true, he didn't know how strong the young, pink haired girl was. He just knew that she was some other species that was different from anything he had ever seen. So what was he so scared of when going into that room? That he might become her food?

    He would be fine with that. 

    "Why don't you two go on to class, and inform Yuu that his adoptive sister is in the clinic." 

    Yoichi nodded and left, Kimizuki trailing behind him. Guren figured he would end up going to his next classes since he didn't like to miss classes and tended to prove why he needed to be on the Moon Demon Company. Guren sighed and entered the room, seeing the pinkette sitting upright in her bed - her hands tracing over the various IVs in her wrists. "It's so weird, here." She mumbled, knowing full well that Guren had entered the room.

    "What are you talking about?" The older man asked.

    "Back home, needles would not have pierced through my skin. They would break easily. And then here, they come up with new needles that can pierce flesh easier - ironically, it pierced through mine easily as well." She said with a slight sigh. Guren raised a brow at this, not knowing that ghouls could hold this capacity. "What are you doing here, Lieutenant Colonel? Did you come to check up on me, make sure I'm still breathing?" She asked.

    "Yoichi thinks you're starving yourself."

    "And if I was?"

    "How can I help you?" He asked. Kuroe looked up at the man, surprised that he was willing to help. "Aside from the Moon Demon Company, you're a possibility on defeating vampires. If you need to feed, tell me, and I will let you eat from me." He cringed in his mind at how that pain must feel - how the people from her home town that were eaten  _alive_  were thinking. Who in their right mind would do it willingly?

    Kuroe raised an eyebrow. Wondering if there was some deception, but her stomach rumbled before she could decline his offer. "F-Fine. Push me away if I get out of control."

    "How long have you not eaten?" He asked, unbuttoning his jacket and tossing it to a waiting chair. He then took off his shirt, Kuroe blushing, not realizing how much muscle the Lieutenant Colonel had. 

   "Not for a couple of weeks. So I may be...uncontrollable. If that's the case." She paused, looking to the floor, trying to find the right words to say to her boss. "Kill me." She said the words as if they were discussing the weather - which disturbed the man in a sense. He knew that in this world, people were more than willing to lay down their lives for the war against the vampires. But he had no idea that she was willing to die if she got out of control. "I'm not human, after all, Guren-sensei. If others found out about me, I'm sure they would want me dead as well."

    "I won't kill you, or let anyone else kill you." He said, being determined to protect someone precious to him. She reminded him of a little kid, like a little sister, or a daughter. "And if you ever need to feed from anyone again - feed from me." He admitted that he was selfish in sharing the girl. He didn't even like the way Yuu looked at her from time to time. That was his protective father side coming out, he figured. "Like you said, no one else can find out about what you are." He said.

    He then moved towards her, sitting on her hospital bed, while she (more than eagerly) sat up. He could see the hunger in her eyes and felt a slight twinge of panic in his chest. He never felt like this - even in battle, he'll admit. "It's going to hurt like hell." She said. "Trust me, I know."

    "How do you know?"

    "I've been eaten before as well, Guren." 


	4. 04

        Kuroe didn’t hesitate upon clamping down on the skin that connected Guren’s shoulder to his neck. She felt the man tense, and out of habit tightened her grip on his shoulders. She had taken a rather large chunk, and began eating. As it went down her throat, she pulled away, opening her eyes to look at Guren.  He seemed to hold back a gasp, but it was heard as it was slightly caught in his throat. There was no doubt in her mind that her eyes had changed, since when a ghoul that is extremely hungry, and hunts they have no control over their eyes. “Guren...I’m sorry.” She mumbled. Guren shook his head.

        “It’s fine, kiddo. You just keep eating as much as you need.” He replied shakily, which caused Kuroe to falter. “I’m fine. I can handle it.” He insisted, but she pulled away. She then pressed her back up against the clinic bed again and looked off to the side.

        “You should get stitched up. I also need to clean off.” She replied. “I’m fine, now, but I may need to feed again at the end of the week.” Kuroe gave Guren a soft smile which put any protests the man had to an abrupt halt. He meekly nodded and gave her a towel, while he stumbled off to get some stitches from a nurse who wouldn’t question the rowdy male. He’s too careless. I could have lost control. Kuroe thought while wiping her mouth. She looked at the mirror over the sink to make sure she got all of the blood off and threw the towel under her bed. 

        Yuu barged in after she had done this, and he seemed to be irate. Yoichi and Shinoa were behind him, along with Kimizuki. Kuroe allowed her eyebrow to arch, as she hadn’t met the telephone pole yet. Yuu stormed over to her bed, but gently grabbed her shoulders, and looked into her eyes. “Have you been starving yourself?” He demanded. “Are you distorting your physical state? If you can’t pass a mental examination, they won’t let you into the Moon Demon Company, Kuroe!” Kuroe gave a bewildered expression as Yoichi quickly made his way over to the two to grab Yuu off of the pinkette.

        “Calm down, Yuu-kun! She still needs her rest!” Yoichi insisted. Shinoa had gone to the other side of Kuroe’s bed and managed to pry her attention off of the two bickering boys for a while. Kuroe’s brown eyes looked up into Shinoa’s ember ones. The girl had an unpleasant facial expression on, and her hand went up to cup Kuroe’s face. 

        “Kuroe-chan, please take better care of yourself. A hospital gown doesn’t suit you.” Shinoa said quietly, and Kuroe gave a gentle smile to the purplette. “I don’t know how I could manage Yuu-san without you,” Shinoa said, which caused Kuroe to chuckle and Yuu to glare at the shorter woman.

        “I’m fine, really. I’ve just been staying up later to study is all.” Kuroe explained to her group of friends, minus Kimizuki. Yuu sighed at this and then sat at the foot of the bed, looking at the pinkette on the other end. 

        “Kuroe, you shouldn’t be sacrificing your well being to have good grades at school,” Yuu said. “You’re all I have left. I can’t let you die just because of some stupid class.”  
“Then how else will I score higher than you on the test, Yuu-kun?” Kuroe asked, sticking out her tongue.

* * *

        A couple days after the eating incident, Kuroe returned to class to find out the all of them will be attending new classes with the military. Kuroe was happy at this and was on her way to her class with Yuu when she saw Kimizuki. Yuu wasn’t paying attention and was about to bump into the taller male when she suddenly called out to the man.

        “Kimi-san!” She said, bouncing up to him. Kimizuki paused, and looked at the girl, unsure if he had heard correctly. “Yes, you, Kimi-san,” Kuroe said with a smile, noticing the light pink blush dust across his face. “I would like to thank you for helping Yoichi-kun when I passed out. I’m also sorry to have bothered you when I did collapse.” She said and gave a slight bow. 

        The telephone pole looked off to the side, trying to remain neutral. “It was no big deal. You were in trouble and I had to help you.” He replied. “How did you find out my name?”

        “I asked Yoichi-kun.” She said happily. Kimizuki seemed shocked that the pipsqueak even remembered his name, or that Kuroe would bother with going out of her way to thank him. “Anyways, Yuu-kun and I need to go ahead and get to class. I’m sorry to have bothered you, see you around, Kimi-san!” She said and dragged Yuu off to their next class.

        “Kimi-san?” Kimizuki muttered. He would hate to admit that he liked the little nickname that the girl had given him, but he wondered why she even did it. He shook his head, not wanting weird thoughts to get into his head, and began to walk off to his class. 

* * *

        After meeting up with Yoichi and Shinoa, the group of friends went into their classroom. Guren was there, appearing to be asleep when he noticed the kids. “Ah, it’s about time you four showed up. I’m still waiting on the other three, however.” He mumbled.

        “The other three?” Kuroe whispered and furrowed her brow, she didn’t remember there being any more people to be in this class. Who could he be talking about? Kuroe shook it off when there was a knock on the door.

        “Ah, please excuse us.” Kuroe’s eyes widen. She knew that voice. But why was he here? What was he doing here? “We got lost-” He cut off and his breathing seemed to hitch. Everyone in the room looked confused, and Guren saw the shocked look on Kuroe’s face as she was facing towards him. She slowly turned around and came face to face with three people she thought that she wouldn’t see again. “Kuroe.” 

        “It is you.” She said, and tears pricked at her eyes as she ran full force at three of her old friends. Kaneki was the first to hug the girl, Touka hovered near them before grabbing her in a hug and Hide seemed to squeeze the ever living life out of here. “How did you guys get here? What are you doing here? What happened back home?” The sling of questions seemed to have been spewing out of her mouth by the second, and then one more thing dawned on her as she grabbed the hem of her jacket. “Uta...Is he here?” 

        Meanwhile, Yuu, Shinoa, Yoichi, and Guren watched the spectacle take place. Yuu didn’t know these people, so how did Kuroe? Were these some of her friends before she was subjected to the orphanage? They seemed to care about her, and he noted how happy she appeared to be which caused some discomfort within Yuu. Was she happy to see someone other than him? But she’s known them for a while, so he should be happy that she is being reunited with her childhood friends, right? But why did his heartache when she asked about that guy? Uta? How come her voice seemed broken when she didn’t see him, how come she seems to be hanging onto every word that black haired guy is saying to her?

        “Uta graduated earlier. He’s waiting for some team members, and we’re planning on being on his team.” Kaneki said. “Now that you’re here, would you like to join ours? We need a fifth member.” He said, and Kuroe began to bounce happily.

        “Sure, it’ll be fun getting to see all of you guys again.” She said.

        That, that right there is what tore Yuu’s world apart. She threw away their plan, to be on the same team.

        “Excellent idea, Kuroe.” Guren suddenly piped up. “Your team and Yuu’s team will be the first experiment in a new tactic we’re wanting to take on for the battlefield.” Kuroe looked at Yuu and smiled. She then tackled him with a hug, which caused the male to blush as she giggled happily. 

        “We won’t be separated, after all, Yuu-chan~,” She said happily. 

        “Yuu-kun, call me Yuu-kun!” He yelled.

* * *

        Kuroe introduced her old family to her new one, and they all seemed to be getting along pretty well. Kuroe was mostly talking to the Anteiku crew, which kind of upset the OnS crew, but they understood since she had not seen them in forever. “I can’t wait to see Uta-senpai.” She sighed happily. Out of all the ghouls, she was close with, Uta took the cake. He helped her whenever she needed a place to stay, or when she needed a new mask. Yuu tensed at this and glared at the wall ahead of him as Shinoa snickered at how Yuu was getting annoyed. 

        “He’s living in an apartment near campus. We’re all living together.” Touka suddenly said.

        “Yeah, if you ever want to visit, just tell us and we can take you to see him.” Hide said.

        “I would love-”

        “No!” Yuu suddenly said and the group looked back at him, and he felt his cheeks get a hot flush red. “I...mean....Kuroe, you promised to help me study tonight, remember?”

        Kuroe pouted. “Oh, yeah.” She then looked at her group of friends and gave them a smile. “I’ll have to take a rain check this time, but I’ll definitely visit some other time.” She said happily.

        Yuu smiled, happy that her seeing this man would be put on hold. He didn’t want someone to compete with him for Kuroe’s heart.

       _What you don’t know, is that is happening._


	5. 05

     A white hooded figure was walking down the dark and empty streets of Sanguinem. The figure was leisurely walking and seemed to be looking for a specific place. The figure paused and tilted its head, the fabric of the hood tightening slightly. Two more hooded figures showed up, but they removed their hoods after stopping behind the first figure. Upon revealing them, it showed a purple haired vampire and a green haired vampire. “And where do you think you’re heading off to, Mika-chan?” Lacus asked with a slightly sing-song voice.

 

        Mika turned around and glared at the two vampires, his icy blue eyes wanting to pierce through them. He knew he had little to no intimidation factor against the two older vampires, but it didn’t stop him from stating his displeasure about the two. “That is none of your concern, vampires.” He muttered before looking off to the side. There was no way he would begin to walk in that direction as long as they were following him. It was his and Kuroe’s secret spot, not even the vampires knew about, he thought, since no one ever mentioned it to him before. That spot was close to his heart, and he would be damned if he let some filthy vampires like Lacus and Rene to see it.

 

        “Eh? Why are you being so mean, Mika-chan?” Lacus asked.

 

        “Half-breeds are always meaner since they haven’t tasted human blood.” Rene finally piped up, he was looking off to the side so he couldn’t see Mika’s glare. Rene seemed to have gotten quieter, Mika realized, when Kuroe and Yuu had managed to escape. He remembered how when he would go over to Ferid’s the green haired man seemed to be a lot more talkative. Now that both of his family members were gone, Rene seemed to have gotten into a slight depression.

 

        Rene wasn’t depressed, he was upset, however, that he and Lacus did not manage to stop Kuroe from leaving. Crowley had told them that Ferid told them to leave it be and that their pinkette human would be unharmed. They believed that Ferid wouldn’t hurt her since Crowley also seemed intrigued by the girl, but they never imagine that she would run away at the first chance she was given and actually get away.

 

        Humans were like cattle, predictable.

 

        Except for the Hyakuya orphanage humans. They managed to pull a fast one on the vampires of Sanguinem, which led to a more reinforced patrol of the exits. And for Ferid to not be allowed to play his little game anymore.

 

        Things seemed to be tamer, yet more strict at the vampire city.

 

        “What do you two want, anyway?” Mika asked, properly looking at the two.

 

        “We miss her too, you know.” Lacus finally said after a pregnant silence. “We want her back just as much as you.” Mika glared at this.

 

        “Why, so you can drink her blood dry?” Mika asked. Rene looked back at him and glared, he never had thought about that, but it bothered him that Mika would even accuse Lacus and him of that.

 

        “No, so we can protect her from vampires and humans,” Rene said. “I don’t think anything is being performed on her, but it’s better safe than sorry.” He said and Mika eased a little at this, but then his glare returned, much to the annoyance of Rene.

 

        “What makes you think I would let you touch her?”

 

        “You have no choice,” Lacus replied.

 

**** _A thirteen-year-old Kuroe was walking towards the chambers of Krul Trepes. She was summoned by the queen herself, but she was told that there would be a small audience of vampires. For whatever reason, the girl didn’t know why but went anyways so the other pinkette wouldn’t get annoyed that she didn’t show up. Once she was outside of the throne room, two guards guided her inside._

 

_There, Krul was conversing with Ferid. Crowley was laughing at something that Horn Skuld said while Chess Belle seemed to be sulking that she didn’t have the attention of the red and brown haired vampire. Rene and Lacus on the other hand were watching the doors to the throne room as if they were waiting on someone. “Ano…” Kuroe softly said, causing the attention of the rest of the vampires to go to her. “You asked for me, Queen Trepes?” She asked._

 

_“Hai, so I did,” Trepes replied, and gave a soft smile to the girl. “You see, we were rather bored and were hoping you could entertain us.”_

 

_“Entertain?” Kuroe asked, tilting her head. “How would you like for me to entertain you?”_

 

_“Sing!” Lacus belted out and then regretted it when the girl snapped to look at him. A look of terror crossed her eyes, he wasn’t sure if she was scared of him or not. Kuroe, was actually, scared of singing in front of a crowd she wasn’t yet quite familiar with yet. “I mean...sing, it’s the best way of entertainment.” He then coughed into his hand and tried to avoid the questioning stares of his fellow vampires and the pinkette in the center of the room. Lacus, on more than one occasion, had snuck out to the Hyakuya home to listen to Kuroe sing the children to sleep. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy her singing._

 

_“Well, since he requested it, how about you sing for us, Ku-chan?” Trepes asked, attempting to give the other pinkette a gentle smile._

 

_“R-Really?” Kuroe asked, disbelief evident on her features. “Uh...What would you like to hear? I know a variety of songs.” She said. She had worked on translating some songs from English into Japanese, so she knew some for whatever genre they would pick. Trepes seemed to be thinking when she suddenly clapped her hands and gave the girl a devious smirk._

 

_“Sing a hit song that you humans have been obsessed with in the past.”_

 

_Kuroe nodded, this would be easy. She cleared her throat and thought about what song to sing when it suddenly came to her. She then opened her mouth to begin singing._

 

**_Stay for tonight, if you want to, I can show you_ **

**_What my dreams are made of,_ **

**_As I’m dreaming of your face._ **

**_I’ve been waiting, a long time,_ **

**_Such a long time,_ **

**_And I miss you there._ **

**_I can’t imagine being anywhere else_ **

**_I can’t imagine being anywhere else, than here._ **

 

**_How the hell did you ever pick me?_ **

**_Honestly, ‘cause I think I could sing you a song,_ **

**_But I don’t think words can’t compare to your beauty_ **

**_It’s singing to me;_ **

**_How the hell did we end up like this?_ **

**_You bring out the beast in me_ **

**_I fell in love the moment we kissed_ **

**_Since then, we’ve been history_ **

 

_Kuroe paused, deciding to end the song there and to look at the vampires. They seemed to enjoy her singing. She gave a slight bow. “If that is all, I would like to leave now.”_

 

_“Of course.”_

 

        “I miss her singing, the most.”


	6. 06

_Kuroe was laughing at something that Uta had said, the pair was sitting in his mask shop and talking about anything that came to their minds. Kuroe smiled warmly as she tucked her long sleeved gray sweatshirt closer to her, bringing her knees up and hugging them while Uta chuckled and was working away on a mask. Today was a slow day, so Uta didn’t mind the extra company of the pinkette. “Why do you keep it so cold in here, Uta-senpai? I get the feeling you’re trying to freeze me out.” Kuroe teased and Uta shook his head, a gentle smile on his face._

 

_“Anything, but, Kuroe-chan.” Uta said while he moved to put down the mask, and swiveled his chair around to face the girl. “It helps me stay awake and to keep my mind on important matters.”_

 

_“Like?”_

 

_“Like work.” He said and Kuroe pouted before looking at the edge of her brown faux fur boots, and she wiggled the tips of her toes. Uta chuckled before walking over to the girl and sitting beside her. “I also like to think about my best friend from time, to time.” Uta said, and Kuroe looked up at him through her lashes - a smile ghosting her lips. Uta then reached down into his pocket, remembering the real reason why he had invited the nineteen year old to his mask shop. “Here, I had this made. It’s something to remind you that you can’t get rid of me, even if you tried.” He said._

 

 _Kuroe opened her hand, and hissed when an even colder metal hit her palm. She was already freezing, what was he wanting to do? Freeze her half to death?_ Probably. _She saw that it was a silver metal circle, on a long silver chain with a large black clasp. “Open it.” He said. She noticed the tiny latch on the side of the circle and did as instructed, and her breath was taken away when she saw the picture inside. It was of her and Uta, a selfie she had made him get in with her. She was sticking out her tongue, while Uta had an unamused expression. His eyes were his normal black and red, but they held a sense of mischief to them._

 

_This was the first picture they had ever took together. “What do you think?” He asked with a coy smile._

 

_Kuroe felt a sense of warmth spread through her, as she hugs her best friend. “I love it.” She said, and buried her face in his chest. Uta wrapped his arms around the girl, and squeezed her closer - almost as if he was going to lose her. “I’ll always wear it.” She muttered._

* * *

        Kuroe sighed as she was walking down the hallway with her friends. They were on their way to class, and were getting their test results from the test that they had taken the previous day. Kuroe wasn’t sure how she scored, but she knew that Yuu might not have done as well. She sighed once more, which caused Shinoa to look at the slightly taller girl. “Everything alright, Kuroe-chan?” She asked.

 

        “Hai, Shinoa-san. I’ve just been thinking about the army, and if I was good enough to get in.” Kuroe answered, and then looked forward. She wanted to get this day over with as soon as possible, since today was the day they were all getting their demon weapons. Shinoa seemed surprised at this, but said nothing. Kuroe always appeared as someone who was confident, and seemed to have it all together. Maybe Shinoa made an assumption about her too early. Maybe Kuroe was going through some things that the shorter purplette didn’t know. Kuroe was silent for the remainder of the walk, alarming Yuu and Yoichi.

* * *

        After Guren’s little scene with his sword, Kuroe was surprised to see Kaneki and Hide standing, since she always thought they may have been soft when it came to fighting. Kaneki seemed surprised, but he hurriedly followed after the group of teens leaving to go to the Black Demon series in the basement of the school. While Guren and Hanayori were discussing about Yoichi, while Kuroe looked over at the brunette. She remained silent, and they eventually got to the area where they would pick their weapons.

 

        Kuroe hesitantly went to three ninja stars that were tied to the red posts. “How would I use these?” She mumbled. Guren seemed to have heard her, and answered her.

 

        “If Hatu lends you their power, then those,” he said while motioning to the ninja stars, “will always return to you.” Kuroe nodded at this, and blinked. Her heart was beating fast as she grabbed the ninja stars, her vision got blurry and she fell to the ground. She was passing out, and she knew that it was the demon who was entering her dreamscape to trick her with visions. What vision, though? She wasn’t sure.

* * *

_Kuroe was walking down the streets of Tokyo, she was smiling happily. Her pink hair was styled in faux hawk, while she was wearing a black leather jacket, skinny jeans, and a Sleeping with Sirens t-shirt. She was on her way back to her and her mother’s apartment, when she heard it. Something broke at the construction site. She didn’t think much of it, until she got a scent. No, two scents. “Mom.” She breathed. She quickly made her way to the site which was a mile away, and she saw her mother and...Kaneki? Pinned down by some kind of machinery and concrete. “Mom!” She yelled._

 

_Kuroe crouched down and began throwing concrete off of her mother’s body. “Mom!” She felt hot tears pricking at her eyes. Her mother was lifeless, it looked like, and Kuroe pulled back. She could feel the tears coming down her face, and she buried her face into her hands and screamed - muffling the sound so passerby wouldn’t hear her. Over her cries, she heard a groan. She cut off a sob, and looked around - wondering if whoever caused this was still in the vicinity. She stood up, and took on a fighting stance. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but her kakugan had yet to show._

 

 _“He...lp.”_ Kaneki. _Kuroe gasped and moved to where he was, remembering that he was there too._ He may have a chance to live _. She crouched down, and began to remove the concrete from him, hearing his heartbeat and his breathing get shorter. Once the rubble was removed, she pulled him up to her lap and grabbed her phone. She quickly dialed for an ambulance, and waited with him. She was making sure that he wouldn’t die, by giving small compressions every now and then, or simply hovering her hand over his face to see if he was still breathing._

 

_“So you would save him, but not your own mother?” Kuroe froze upon hearing her mother’s voice. She quickly turned to see her mother, Rize, standing a few feet away from her. She was soaked in blood and her mouth and chin was smeared with Kaneki’s blood. “Why would you do that?” She asked and tilted her head._

 

_“Y-You were dead. And Kaneki was not.” Kuroe stuttered, her voice was breaking since she had been crying._

 

_“You don’t know that, you didn’t even check for a pulse!” Her mother cried._

 

_This caused Kuroe to stand up, a glare on her face as she took a protective stance beside Kaneki. “Yes, Mom, I do know! We both know we can hear heartbeats a mile away when we’re hungry! We also know the scent of death!” Kuroe yelled at her mom. Rize had a shocked expression as she witnessed Kuroe slowly break down once again. “We both know what Dad smelled like when he died.”  She whispered._

 

_“What are you?” Rize’s voice echoed out amongst the room. Kuroe’s head snapped open and she took a step backwards. “You’re not human.”_

 

_“We’re not human, Mom. What are you talking about?” She asked, exasperated. Rize seemed even more confused and shocked, at what her daughter was saying. “Mom, we’re ghouls! And you tried to kill him,” she said and pointed at Kaneki, “because you’re a gourmet that has no boundaries.” Rize’s eyes widen slightly, and she took a step forward. “Stay away from him! You are not eating one of my friends on my watch.” She yelled._

 

_“Eating?”_

 

_“For Christ’s sake--” Kuroe yelled. “Did the concrete to your head--” Kuroe paused, and took in the full appearance of her mother. She took a step, closer and closer. Until she grabbed her mother’s face. “Show me your kakugan.” She whispered._

 

_“My what?” Rize said, and Kuroe pushed her away._

 

_“You’re the demon, aren’t you?” Kuroe asked. Rize seemed shocked at this, but her form disappeared and a black mass appeared in front of Kuroe. It had two red eyes that were staring down at her. “You’re eyes are cute.” Kuroe said, “But mine are scarier.” She said, and her kakugan revealed themselves. She then felt her kagune rip through the back of her shirt, causing the demon to take a step back. Kuroe’s kagune was a light pink, but other than that it was the spitting image of her mother’s. “I need you to lend me your power so I can get back home.”_

 

_“What are you? You are obviously not from here.” The demon said, circling around the girl._

 

_“I’m a ghoul, we eat humans.” Kuroe paused. “And each other.” She then moved around the new area that had appeared. It was a reflective surface, with the sky all around them. “We’ve been fighting ever since we were created, I think.”_

 

_“Can you die?” The demon asked._

 

_“Everything dies eventually.”_

 

_“Why should I give you my power?” The demon asked._

 

_“Because, the faster I get home, the faster I’m out of your hair. There is some unfinished business that I need to take care of.” Kuroe told the demon. The demon seemed to be sizing her up for the longest time before it finally came to a decision._

 

_“It’s odd,” the demon finally said, “you want revenge, but not on anyone here. So who could it possibly be?” He asked._

 

_“The man who killed my mother.” She replied shortly. The demon chuckled, before suddenly stopping in front of the pinkette. The black mass disappeared and a body formed. It was a small child, it looked like, with purple hair that stopped at their chin. The demon was also wearing a short black and pink dress, and had barefeet. Their eyes were a blood red, and seemed to hold a sense of mischief to them._

 

_“Fine, I’ll make a deal with you. I want to see how you handle the man who killed your mother.” The demon said. “My name is Hatu.”_

* * *

        Kuroe gasped, after she woke up. When she looked around, Yoichi was trying to get Yuu to wake up. _So I missed that, then?_ She thought to herself. Kimizuki looked back at the pinkette, and relief seemed to come across his face for a brief minute. He made his way over to the girl, where he helped her get up. “It’s about time you got up, we were worried you might get possessed too.” He said.

 

        “It seemed like it was only a few minutes, though.” Kuroe said sluggishly. Kaneki and the others noticed that their friend was awake and made their way over to her. She gave them a soft smile and a friendly wave before they greeted her back. “So what now?” She asked Kimizuki, who looked off to the side at Guren.

 

        “We’re going to be placed in squadrons now.” He said. Kuroe’s eyes widen and she looked over at Kaneki and the others. They seemed relieved as well to be reunited with Uta more often now, and that Kuroe would be beside them as well.

 

        “Really? I’m glad.” Kuroe said happily. “When’s our first mission?” She asked.

 

        “Tomorrow.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I post this chapter, I would like for the people that are reading this that more interesting stuff happens around chapter 9 and chapter 10, so sorry if this has a slow build up;; Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
